


One Shot Requests!

by Bling_Art



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Summary: The first chapter explains the rules!Requests are open atm
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

I’m taking requests!!

again!!

because I’m to lazy to come up with any ideas!!

:D

Yea so basically i’m doing saiibo requests again.

I will however allow requests for these poly ships:

Saiibouma (Ouma)

Saiibomatsu (kaede)

Saiibomami (Amami)

Saimotabo (momota)

Will write:

-Fluff

-Angst

-VERY VERY V E R Y Minor smut. Like, it’s barely there. Almost non existent.

Wont write:

-Smut

-Toxic relationships

I will decline your request if I find it inappropriate or I just don’t want to write it ^-^


	2. God Can Do Many Things, Because God is Kokichi Ouma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is a matchmaker spread the word.
> 
> Request from Just_A_Waffle_Bitch

Kokichi was sick of this.

Every day he has to sit at the breakfast table.

Every day he has to watch Shuichi and Kiibo be super dense and not notice the other’s insanely obvious crush.

And he was going to do something about it.

\- - -

Kokichi stood outside of Kiibo’s room, not so patiently waiting for his victim.

Meaning he’s pounding on the door.

“Kiiboyyyyy!” Kokichi said as the robot finally left his room.

”Good morning Kokichi, could I ask why you’re knocking on my door at 6 am.” Kiibo already looked annoyed. That was good.

”No, you can’t! Sooo how are you?” 

”How.. am I?” Kiibo said in a confused tone.

”Did you sleep ok? Wait, do robots even sleep?”

”I have told you multiple times that I have a sleep mode.”

”Wow!! Do you dream?”

”I do n-“ 

Kokichi cuts him off. ”Did you dream about Saihara-Chan?” 

Kiibo froze in his spot, instantly going red. This is going to be easier than he thought.

Not like matchmaking was very hard for the supreme leader.

”You totally did, didn’t you!” Kokichi continues teasing him.

”i-I do not dream! I was not dreaming about Saihara!” Kiibo tells him, causing Kokichi to smile.

”But you though about him, didn’t you?”

The speechless look on Kiibo’s face was priceless.

“Nehehe! I knew it!” Kokichi laughs.

Kiibo took a breath, probably about to go off about robophobia or teasing, when the heard a door open. Saihara’s door.

Saihara looks extremely tired, and the second he saw the short boy walk over to him, Kokichi could swear he saw his eye bags darken.

“Shumai!”

”Morning Kokichi, y-you too Kiibo” He says, pulling his hat down a bit.

“Good morning Shuichi! Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah” Saihara nods.

”You didn’t stay up to late, right?”

”I passed out when I hit my bed, i promise..”

Kokichi watched as the two of them talked. 

It was insanely boring, and their entire conversation was confusing.

”Ugggh you guys are lame! Come on, I think Kirumi finished cooking already!” He said, grabbing both of their hands and dragging the two boys along with him.

\- - -  
  


They arrive at the dining hall door.

”Kokichi, you could have just asked us to follow you” Saihara tells him.

”Yeah I could have! Buuut I didn’t wanna!” Kokichi smiles before kicking the door open.

Nobody was inside.

Good.

”Um, shouldn’t we head back? We’re not allowed in here.” Kiibo tells the shorter boy.

“No duh! Jeeze Kiiboy , do you really think I’m that dumb?”

“I-I didn’t say you where!”

“WAAA SAIHARA-CHAN, THE TOASTER CALLED ME DUMB”

”I did not! T-that’s robophobic!”

Before Kiibo could try and go on about robophobia yet again, they heard a loud yawn come out of Saihara’s mouth.

They both turned to Saihara, the dark haired boy not looking at either of them. It seemed like was zoned out due to the fact he was staring at the wall.

”Saihara? Do you feel ok?” Kiibo asks him.

Saihara didn’t respond.

”Knock knock! Anybody home?” Kokichi said as he lightly tapped on Saihara’s head with his knuckles.

Saihara responded with slowly closing his eyes and falling onto the floor.

”S-SAIHARA?!” Kiibo yells.

That’s probably not good, Kokichi thinks as he kneels down next to the tall boy.

”Oh no! Our beloved Saihara-Chan has died! However will we recover from this?” Kokichi says being over dramatic.

”Died?!?” Kiibo says, his cartoony eyes turning wobbly, like he’s going to cry.

Kokichi rolls his eyes.”That was a lie dummy! Saihara-Chan just fell asleep.”

Kiibo looked down at the sleeping boy, letting out a sigh of relief.

”I told him to sleep earlier..” Kiibo mutters to himself.

“We should probably bring him to a more comfortable sleeping space.” Kiibo says out loud.

”No duh! Help me bring him back to his room!”

“B-but I’m not strong enough to carry him?”

”Neither am I, it’s called teamwork.” He has to stop himself from insulting the robot, knowing it would put him in a bad mood.

Besides, Saihara falling asleep gave Kokichi an opportunity.

Kiibo gives up arguing, instead helping Kokichi pick Saihara. The two of them carried him back to his room, setting Saihara down on his bed.

”Wonder why he passed out.” Kokichi thinks out loud.

”It is most likely that he stayed up to late.” 

“No duh.” Kokichi said, then looking down at the detective. He was... shivering? Kiibo seemed to notice this as well, and began to cover Saihara in blankets.

”Hey, Kiiboy, you have a heating function, don’t cha?” Kokichi asks. 

“Yes I do, what about it?” Kiibo says, adjusting the last blanket and looking over at Kokichi.

”How about you set Saihara-Chan on fire! That’ll warm him up!” 

“B-but that would kill him!?” Kiibo says, taking Kokichi’s joke seriously.

”I know! But really maybe you should use that function to warm Saihara-Chan up?”

”I suppose that’s a good idea, but I’m not sure how I would be able to warm him up. He’s laying down.”

”Hold his hand.” Kokichi was getting irritated at the robot. 

Kiibo instantly went red again, shaking his head. “T-that’s-“

”That’s what? Just hold his hand already. S’ not that hard.” 

“But-“

”Not buts Kiiboy!” Kokichi says.

”Um, well if it help Saihara then I suppose it’s fine.”

“It will most definitely help him!” Kokichi’s chirps.

Kiibo sighs and looks over at Saihara for a few moments.

Yhen a few more.

Then for about a minute.

”UGH, you’re such a wimp Kiiboy. I have to do everything myself.” Kokichi huffs, grabs Kiibo’s hand, and puts on Saihara’s cheek.

”..um, Kokichi, that’s not his hand. That’s his face.”

”Same thing!” Kokichi says, putting his hands behind his head and smiling.

“There are not the-“

”Alrighty then! I’m going to leave you here with Shumai so I can torture Kaito! Bye bye!” Kokichi grins then skips out of the room, a confused Kiibo growing more confused as he leaves.

You can imagine Kokichi’s smile when the two boys finally show up for breakfast, actually holding hand in the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am
> 
> So  
> Fucking  
> Lazy.
> 
> Sorry the chapter sucks and the ending does too, but I’ve been working on this for like.. ages and I just can’t come up with a thing else. I’m not able to.  
> I apologize again, but I just wanted to finish this and get it out of the drafts
> 
> Please accept the hole of lost potential it became


	3. Blankets in the Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma locks everybody in the gym overnight, and Shuichi is touched starved.
> 
> Requested by Naifu

Shuichi was too tired for this. Out of energy, needing to charge, whatever you wanna call it.

His reason for being tired of the current situation?

Miu got into an argument with Monokuma. Well, an argument was a nice way to put it. Anyways, apparently calling the headmaster a “Mix matched bean bag headed failed marketable toy” was a bad idea, because Monokuma decided lock everybody in the gym as punishment.

And nobody was happy with it.

Everyone, besides Miu who had been banished to sit in the corner and think about her actions, were currently discussing what to do for the rest of the night. 

They had been all talking for the last few hours, though Kokichi occasionally started a fight with Kiibo or Kaito.

But now it was nighttime and the gym was freezing cold.

Great.

Fortunately, monokuma gave them a few blankets so they wouldn’t freeze to death.

Unfortunately, there aren’t enough blankets for everyone to have their own.

And that led to the current discussion that’s giving Shuichi a headache.

”THERE’S NO WAY I’M SHARING WITH A DEGENERATE MALE!”

”Nobody was asking you to?”

”nyeh.. this is a pain.. I’ll just let the floor absorb me..”

”Nyahaha! Atua wishes to share a blanket with me!”

”Gonta think Angie just saying that to have her own blanket..”

Shuichi just sat against the wall, Kiibo and Kokichi bickering a few feet away from him.

Shuichi gave Kiibo a sympathetic look as the short robot walked away from Kokichi and over to him, sitting down with a loud “Hmph”

Shuichi pat his boyfriend on the shoulder, about to say something, then got hit in the face with a blanket.

“What the..”

“The not exactly a male and tall degenerate can share a blanket! And, before you ask why, it’s because males should stay together and leave the girls alone!” Tenko yells at them while wrapping a blanket around her and an already asleep Himiko.

Shuichi sighed and looked down at Kiibo, said robot somehow looking tired as well.

”You don’t mind sharing, right?” Shuichi asks him.

”Hm? No, I am fine with it.” Kiibo replies, though Shuichi can easily tell Kiibo is iffy about the whole situation.

”If you say so.” Shuichi says, then scoots shoulder to shoulder with the robot, covering both of them with blanket.

”Good night, Kiibo.” Shuichi says, resting his head on Kiibo’s shoulder.

”Goodnight Shuichi.” Kiibo responds as Shuichi falls asleep.

* * *

Shuichi woke up in a sweat a couple hours later, holding in a yell. He had another nightmare again. Of course he did. In front of everybody.

”Shuichi?” Kiibo says from right next to him. His voice sounds worried.

”Kiibo? Oh, I-I woke you up, didn’t i?“ He whispers.

Kiibo shakes his head. “I am always awake, and I wanted to keep watch over everyone anyways.”

”Ah, I see.” Shuichi says, still feeling bad, but glad he didn’t wake Kiibo up.

”You don’t have to whisper, the others fell asleep ages ago.” Kiibo tells him.

”R-right, sorry.”

”No need to apologize. Could I ask what woke you up at this hour?” Kiibo says. 

“Just a nightmare, it’s really nothing.” Shuichi says.

Kiibo frowns. “Do you wish to talk about it?” 

Shuichi shakes his head no. The nightmare was.. brutal. It was an execution, but for Amami. He doesn’t want to go into detail, but he’s not sleeping for a week after that one.

”um.. do you mind.. h-holding my hand to feel better then?” Kiibo asks. Shuichi nods and holds his hand with a smile, knowing Kiibo’s trying his best to comfort him.

He felt Kiibo tense up next to him. Kiibo still wasn’t great at physical contact and affection, but he’s learning.

”I can let go if you want.” Shuichi tells him.

”I-it’s fine! I want to help you!” Kiibo tells him with a determined look on his face. Kiibo being bright red made the whole thing a bit funny to Shuichi.

”Oh, then.. could I have a hug?” Shuichi asks.

”Of course, but, do tell me if you become uncomfortable.”

“Will do.” Shuichi says, then twists and wraps his free arm around Kiibo’s neck. Well, it’s really his collar but Shuichi’s just improvising.

Kiibo let go of his hand and wraps his arms around Shuichi as well, the two of them hugging against the wall for a while.

Then Shuichi starts playing with Kiibo’s hair. It’s.. actually really soft and silky? Shuichi is actually surprised by this, he’d expected it to be sharp and pointy.

”Your hair is.. really soft.” Shuichi mutters. Kiibo hums and digs his face into Shuichi’s chest as a response.

Shuichi ends up running his hand through Kiibo’s hair for quite a while, then gets sleepy again and stops.

”Shuichi? Ah, you’re probably tired, aren’t you?” Kiibo says, looking up at Shuichi.

”Mhm, a little bit.”

“Please sleep if you are tired! It would sadden me to see you in an exhausted state.”

”Kiibo?”

”Yes Shuichi?”

”I love you, but please, stop being cute for about a minute.” Shuichi says, going back to running his fingers through Kiibo’s hair.

”C-cute?!” Kiibo exclaims.

Shuichi kisses Kiibo on the forehead. “Y-yeah.. cute.”

Kiibo let out a beep in return, hugging Shuichi tighter.

They both stayed like that, Shuichi playing with his hair and giving him small kisses here and there until Shuichi fell asleep.

Then Shuichi fell over, arms still wrapped around Kiibo.

The humiliation Kiibo and Shuichi faced the next morning was worth it, because at least they both went to sleep happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another shitty ending cus Bling doesn’t know what she’s doing! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I’ll regret this and I apologize if I don’t get your fic done.


End file.
